Are You Out There? Troyella
by chloexxgirlthing
Summary: What Happens When you find the love your life ALIVE? after 5 years? Troyella - One-Shot Possibly More! Review Please!
1. Trailer

Troy Bolton married the love of his life 5 years ago and had two kids with her.....

On their honeymoon his wife Gabriella disappeared Troy desperately tried to find his Wife but to no

Avail and had to go and raise their Twins Scarlett and Olivia alone......

The Police concluded that she had probably been murdered and closed the case.

Until One Day.......

Are you out there? A new Troyella series coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	2. Starting School

Since his wife disappeared 5 years ago leaving him to look after his daughters Troy Bolton has never moved on. He was distraught that his daughter's mother was not there to drop their kids off to school on their very first day....infact she never has....but what really annoys Troy is that his Children hardly remember there mother. Troy has tried his hardest to keep his Wife's memory alive of his children's sake but all he wants is her back or at least to bury her properly.

Scarlett looks exactly like her mother Brown curly hair and brown eyes. Scarlett's twin on the other hand looks like a mixture of Troy and Gabriella sandy/brown coloured hair and blue eyes.

Troy has to do the worst thing he has ever done today since Gabriella's disappearance drop his daughters off to school for the first time without Gabriella.

Girls wake up NOW!!!!!! Troy Shouted From his Bedroom Door

Daddy but it's too early its 6am!!

Scarlett gets up! NOW!! Troy Said to his daughter

Fine......Wait Daddy im not getting up Olivia isn't even awake! Scarlett replied to her father who at this stage was standing at the door.

Olivia-Ella-Montez-Bolton GET UP NOW! Troy Shouted at his daughter who was lying in bed pretending to be asleep.

Fine im up Olivia said jumping out of bed...

Okay since it's your first day of school I've laid out your clothes for you two.

Scarlett and Olivia leave the room and Troy goes to get dressed and shower.

**20 minutes later at 6.20am**

Troy and the girls are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Daddy? Will the teachers be nice? Olivia asked.

Im sure they will sweetie Troy answered.

Are you nearly finished girls? Troy asked while getting up to make them lunches

Nearly Daddy! They both answered.

Dada, Will Charlie is there today? Scarlett asked

(Charlie is Chad and Taylors son who is the same age as the twins)

Im sure he will Scarlett now eat up Troy said while finishing off the lunches.

**10 Minutes later at 6.40am**

Troy is getting the girls school backs which he packed the night before while the twins get their coats on.

Okay are we ready? Troy asked his daughters

Scarlett and Olivia nod

Okay then let's go! Troy said while picking up the car keys.

Why did this have to happen to me why can't all my girls be with me?? Troy thought to himself while pulling up outside the school.

Troy put the thought to the back of his head and said Come on girl's time to go to school!

Troy got out of the car and went to open the door to let the twins out.

Troy held hands with the girls while crossing the road until the girls spotted Charlie and ran over to him.

Girls just talk to Charlie no messing! Troy asked

Okay daddy the girls replied.

Troy went over to Chad and Taylor who were standing at the school gates.

How you holding up man? Chad asked his best friend.

Not very well I just wish she was here man...why did this have to happen to me?? The Twins can hardly remember her! Troy Replied.

Just then the school bell rang Charlie ran to his parents and the twins ran to Troy

Okay it's time to go in girls! Troy at this stage was on the verge of crying....

Troy grasped the girls tightly in his hands while they all began walking into the school's auditorium

Come on man come over and sit with us and we will sort yeah out....Chad said to Troy

Okay I just wish she was here Chad Troy said.

**Inside the school in the auditorium**

All the students for this year where sitting down with there parents while the Principal and The Teachers for this year came on the stage and where introduced to the students

English – Ms Crauplation

Maths - Mr Cumming

Science – Ms Montez- Bolton

Troy froze......and thought it can't be her .......Troy Stood up and everyone looked at him...

GABRIELLA????? YOUR ALIVE???? Troy Shouted Up at the stage....

TROY????? Gabriella Shouted Back Dumfounded

OMG ITS YOU!!!!!!! They said in unison....

Gabriella ran off stage and down into the auditorium seating area and ran towards Troy.

Gabriella kept running and ran into her husband's arms

Oh my god I thought I would never see you again!! Gabriella said crying into him.

Gabriella I thought you were dead! Troy said also crying.

Scarlett and Olivia just sat there wondering who this strange woman was crying into their father's arms.

Troy i was kidnapped 5 years ago....and when they let me go 2 years ago i tryed so bad to find you and the girls but i couldn't track you down.....i still loved you and nothing changed i don't even know why they did that to me i tryed to look for you i tryed everything i even hired an investigator but no luck i just gave up hope i thought maybe you moved to Ireland or something to start again...do you still love me?..Gabriella said trying to hold back anymore tears

I never stopped loving you Gabriella i tried to search for you but the police closed the case and told me that you where probably dead and i didn't have the funds to keep searching for you it broke my heart knowing you where out there somewhere, it's so great to finally hold you close again!!! Troy Said.

Dada? Who is this?? The twins said pulling at their fathers trousers?

Gabriella burst out in tears........Scarlett???.......Olivia????.....Omg!!! Gabriella ran over to her daughters and engulfed them in an overwhelming hug...Oh my god baby's I missed you sooooo much.....

Dada?? The Girls said....

Angels you know the picture of your mummy on your wall??

Yeah...., mommy??? The girls asked Gabriella

Come here baby's! The girls clung onto their mother and wouldn't let go even after 20 minutes.....

Looks like she is here after all Dude....Chad said to Troy....

I know she is this has to be the greatest day ever! I have my girls back!! Troy said while kissing each one of his girls on the head...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Authors Note Important

Heya!

I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my series so far...

It means alot because it's my first proper series on fan fiction.....

The next chapter is coming soon but I want to have your input on what will be in it

_I have two possible outcomes._

** will be three years later and the family move back to New Mexico. Where Gabriella becomes pregnant and there will be a high school reunion.**

** stay in New York and someone dies.**

Please review my story and say which outcome you would like.....majority vote wins....

If you have any questions send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!!!

Thanks for reading!

Chloe x


End file.
